


to eternity

by junhuiwishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pledis isn't a bitch and lets Jun act, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dialogue, Emotional, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Post-Canon, Sobbing Seokmin, Sobbing Seungkwan, Sobbing Soonyoung, everyone is overly emotional and they have a good reason why, it's a good sad, junhao announce their marriage, junhui can make even the toughest bitch cry, junhui is 30, seventeen are all successful as fuck, seventeen is forever, seventeen together forever, they're all still together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: Junhui wins the China's Grand Actor of the Year award. He gives a speech that makes the entire award show hall simultaneously erupt into applause and cry.He thanks everyone from the bottom of his heart, and takes a shot to cheers to an eternity with all of Seventeen.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	to eternity

Junhui stands up just as the camera pans towards him, capturing his every movement and his reaction to having his name called during the award ceremony as - not a nominee - but the winner of the China's Grand Actor of the Year award for 2026. 

From where the camera was positioned, every other artist behind Junhui's table stood up to join in the overwhelming standing ovation given to one of the most successful seniors in the industry.

Wen Junhui. 

His fellow actors and actresses embrace him and pat him on the back while some others raise their hands into little fists to cheer him on from the opposite end of their large, circular table.

Their eyes were shining in pride for their lovable youngest actor who had just managed to attain one of the most coveted awards in the acting industry, despite being much younger than any of the other nominees. 

All of them then share a quick group hug before one of the older actors shuffles Junhui towards the stage where he was bound to accept his first award ever since he started acting again last year, trying out different roles and building connections with directors and other actors. 

The host hands him the surprisingly heavy award, gilded in gold, and Junhui shares a quick glance with Minghao before deeply bowing, both to the audience, and to the smiling host. 

He had made it. After so many countless years of dreaming and wishing. He'd finally carved out a mark for himself in the acting industry, much like how the other recipients of the award did. 

From across the room, the members could be seen from the stage, and they were cheering the loudest for their Junhui, as if it were there own victory. They flew out from Korea just to attend this ceremony knowing that it was one of the most important events in his life, and they had wanted to be there to share it with him. 

Frankly, they would've been the loudest Junhui supporters if not for the entire clan of Junhui fans that had invaded the entire ceremony. 

Mingyu was outright yelling - cheering, he retorts when teased about it - , which might have been considered to be unprofessional, but after 11 years in the industry, no one even batted an eye. Hansol, Chan and Seungkwan start collectively giving a nervous Junhui finger hearts before piling together to make one big heart with all 3 of their bodies. 

Chan was on the floor making a V shape with his arms, elbows touching together which had covered his whole face. Hansol and Seungkwan tried positioning themselves behind Chan to make the standard heart shape for Junhui. 

Seokmin's bright eye smile could be recognised from a mile away, clapping ferociously in support of his hyung. His eyes never failed to resemble crescent moons whenever he was truly happy, an immediate telltale sign of his emotions. 

Junhui easily smiled looking at them, and back to the actors and actresses he had started becoming family with after two years of shooting together. 

The uproar of clapping and chanting of Junhui's name died out as he fixed the mic, an indication that he was about to speak. 

Junhui carefully looks at everyone in the audience. He recognised about a quarter of them. That included his bandmates, his actor and actress friends, as well as some producers and directors he had managed to grow close with over the past few years taking up roles in China. 

His brain goes at a mile a minute and so does his heart. 

"This award..." Junhui looks at it, the words not coming to him even though he had them on the tip of his tongue at first. He just wants to immortalise this moment forever, committing how everything looks to memory.

From the thousands of people watching him speak, to the award itself. 

"Thank you. From the bottom of my heart." He takes a moment to swallow.

Junhui looks at the audience staring back at him, anticipating what he was going to say next. "Cliche as it is, what I'm going to say next are true words that should've been spoken earlier." 

A slow smile spreads on his face as a warm feeling graces his entire body, as he recalls all the times he'd spent with his members and friends. His family. 

"To be honest, I've never prepared myself for this feeling. To be a nominee for this award, or to have my name called out when they were announcing the winners. 

So many people, helped me get to where I am here today, and without them, Wen Junhui would've... probably never existed." A small chuckle is heard from him to fill in the respectful silence of the room. 

A few screams of his name are heard again in the barren canvas of silence and Junhui lights up with the strength to continue. 

"To my fans, who mean more than the world to me: I want to apologise for not being able to look at and pay attention to each and every single one of you at this time." He looks down at his shined leather shoes as his heart rate shoots up. 

The air in the room is thick and he has trouble swallowing again before going ahead with his speech. 

But alas. 

He starts crying. 

The big screens on either side of him show the entire hall his eyes shining with tears, now magnified with the fluorescent lights that are shining right on him from above. 

Tears have stuck to his lashes and his eyes have gone a little red from how much he was holding his tears back. 

Clapping once again starts to surface, acting as a pat on the back, since no one could go up there to comfort him. 

"Wen Junhui, it's okay!" 

"Don't cry!" 

Even fans furthest from where the stage is, where Junhui is, shout as loud as they can, trying to offer him comfort with what they can do. 

Junhui ironically starts tearing up a little more, hand quickly swatting away his tears with his shirt sleeve. 

He couldn't believe the support system he had. He would treasure this moment for decades to come. 

Nothing, at this point in time, felt real anymore. 

And Junhui was a little scared that moments later, he'd wake up, and that this whole thing had just been a wishful dream. A punishing consequence for yearning too much. 

But, to his surprise. It doesn't all come crashing down. He doesn't jolt awake. That's when Junhui comes to realise that this is actually real life. 

He reads a large neon light-up sign that says 'We'll always be by your side, no matter what!' Beside it is a huge red heart symbol and his chinese name adorning the banner. 

"I'll always be with you too." He finally breathes out and points to the people holding up the banner. 

"Sorry, I-I'm a little... A little overwhelmed." Junhui manages to whisper into the mic as he takes in a deep breath to collect himself, nervously smiling at the end to disguise his well, nervousness. 

A bright smile washes across Minghao's face as he finds himself subconsciously studying every feature of Junhui's face, not even noticing himself tear up, or the sting of tears threatening to fall. Nor the tightening of his throat at the sight of the man he loves and will continue to love for many lifetimes, cry. 

Minghao wants to be the loving man that takes care of and protects Junhui no matter what. 

Junhui always treasured his fans so much, even if he couldn't pin them down by name, he knew that the older would do whatever it took to make his fans happy. And that's what made fans and non-fans alike respect him. 

More screaming from his fans ensues.

"Sorry... I-I just genuinely never thought I'd win this. I didn't prepare a speech, I didn't even know if I was capable of achieving certain things had my friends and family not been there to pick me up whenever I'd been down."

Junhui's face is hidden as he turns his entire body around, looking up to prevent more tears from rolling down his already tear-stained cheeks, and his other shirt sleeve to wipe awar the tears. 

He genuinely thought he'd be going home tonight empty handed, but was comforted by the idea of his members and Minghao being right by his side as he lamented. 

The big screens at the side show his back, clad in a well-tailored dark blue suit that looked like it was made just for him. 

He turns to look back at his colleagues who've showed him so much love over the years of working together. 

"To my friends.." He points at the table where the actors and actresses of his drama project were sitting at. 

The camera quickly pans towards them, but no one pays attention to the bulky camera shoved in their face as they concentrate on Junhui onstage, softly smiling. 

"I love you all incredibly much, and I want you to know that you all deserve this-" He raises the award in his hand so that the camera picks it up in the frame.

"-Just as much as I do. And I would've never won this if I didn't have a mentor, a friend, and a confidant within all of you." He finishes off and grips the mic stand tightly as if to remind himself not to break down in public. 

However, his plans were disrupted by the very people he was thanking. 

Slowly, but surely, he can make out his colleagues' chests rising and dropping heavily, and some have their hands on their face to shield their red and puffy eyes from the camera.

Seeing them like this when it had always been playful teasing and light punches to the shoulder off camera had been overwhelming for him, and the cheery facade he had put on for the past 30 years of his life came crashing down this very night. 

He continues gazing at his co-stars as he addresses them in his speech. "The two years that I've been with you all have been filled with so much... Joy. Pure, unadulterated joy. And for that, I'll always be thankful."

Another loud whoop could be heard from an older co-star, but despite his forehead wrinkled from grinning so wide and the greying hair on his head, Junhui knew that, from all the time spent with him, appearance was definitely not a sign of age. 

Said co-star was a veteran Chinese actor that had spent more than enough years in the industry to know that it was what he'd long to do for the rest of his life.

He had been truly happy for him when he said that. Knowing what you wanted to do for the rest of your life, and dedicating all that time to something, or even someone, was so immensely touching on a whole other level. 

Junhui laughs in response. Eyes still red and glassy, he unknowingly begets another flood of tears with his next few lines. 

"I know that if I had more time, I would've definitely chosen to be with you all over and over again. I am grateful for everyone on our crew, the director, the cameramen, the sound and lights men, and the assistants of course. But even if our contract is up-"

His director and manager raise their eyebrows, somehow sharing a look at the same time with Junhui, scoffing playfully, an expression of amusement washed over their faces. 

He chuckles. They look as if they'd coordinated that action. 

"-I know that this definitely isn't the end, and will never be for us. Because we aren't even colleagues at this point. We're family. And family is forever. You're always going to be in my heart, and in this ever changing landscape, that's going to be something that never changes. My love for you all will never end."

The fans stay quiet out of respect and resounding applause from both the celebrities and fans in the venue is heard instead. 

The entire hall stops talking, but applause is still heard as everyone ruminates on his words, some artists quickly pulling in their members for a hug, grateful to have spent the time they have together, while whispers of thanks can be heard from one actor to another, for having stayed with each other for so long in the industry.

In an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere, he speaks up again. 

"Or at least, not in this lifetime anyway."

But that just makes his co-stars cry just a little harder. They truly would always have a special place in his heart. 

He quickly averts the attention back to himself by clearing of this throat and a soft smile. 

"But talking about family…" 

He redirects his gaze towards the members that have been with him for over 12 years as well, including his trainee days. 

Seungkwan yells out a "Wen Junhui, don't cry!" in Korean, whilst cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

Fans who have been with them after since their debut start tearing up as well. The basic Korean phrase wasn't hard to understand even with the language barrier. 

"We've all been on so many journeys together. We've grown up together, and I hope that, even in our nineties, we'll still be together as well. 

Junhui beams up at a sobbing Soonyoung and Seungkwan and grins, ignoring the stuffy nose and the red tinging his cheeks and ears.

Seungkwan pats Soonyoung on the back while Jeonghan hands both of them a tissue from his end of the table. Another thing they were thankful for was the staff stocking up on the supply of tissues. They must've known tonight would be a night of waterworks to be remembered. 

Seungkwan's lips were pressed together in a smile in an effort to not let his makeup run down his cheeks. 

Honestly, shouldn't their make up artists have touched them up with waterproof makeup? Dark eyeliner running down his cheeks in front of so many people was not something he'd planned on as the cameramen had focused the camera on their entire table, zooming in on Seungkwan and the inconsolable Soonyoung who was beside him. 

Jeonghan and Joshua cheer Junhui on with a loud chant of his name, which egg on the other fans to start chanting his name in unison. 

His tongue darts out to wet his lower lip. When was the last time he took a sip of water again?

The speech was starting to make Junhui nervous to address his members, even after all the years they've spent together. He's never said anything like this outright to them, much like on national television in front of the billions of Chinese and Koreans who would've tuned in that night to see him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Hansol, Wonwoo and Seungcheol have turned their chairs around from their original position in which their backs would have faced Junhui. 

Wonwoo's usual stone cold gaze has since been replaced with teary eyes and a snotty nose. Hansol looked up at Junhui with so much pride in his eyes, and so did Seungcheol, but instead, his gaze was one filled with love and adoration. 

Chan gave him a thumbs up and mouthed that he was doing great, which was followed by a smile so wide that it made Junhui feel so lucky to call him family. 

Junhui wishes he could comfort his members right now, but he had to go on with his speech. 

"My dearest members, please stop crying, I'll start crying even more if you do…

You all have no idea how much you mean to me." Junhui says. He takes a pause to collect himself, shakes his head and proceeds to laugh at how amusing the situation was. 

You would've expected them to be bawling their eyes out at a tragic movie like Titanic, not at a speech completely unprepared by Wen Junhui of all people, the member who always made them laugh and acted as if he was the youngest with his childlike wonder.

"The things we've been through together… They feel like a fever dream. Sometimes I feel like I'm just going to wake up and lose you all, because you know...," He trails off.

"Sometimes... things are too good to be true." 

A snotty Jeonghan raises his head sharply and looks at Junhui melancholically, shaking his head to comfort him, as if trying to telepathically communicate that they would be there for him. Always. 

The usual indifferent Jihoon starts to pat Chan on the back as he sees the youngest flopped on the table, head buried in his hands to stop the camera from catching him crying the hardest he had ever had, back heaving heavily, and Junhui also catches a glimpse of him pushing a bottle of water towards Soonyoung and Seungkwan.

Jihoon was probably telling them to drink up because crying dehydrates you. That's what he would always tell Junhui whenever the older came to him with a problem, before listening and consoling him. Which involved many, many hugs. 

That was his Jihoon hyung. 

But then Jihoon turns towards Junhui and he can see the tears that line his eyes, and a smile starts to spread on his face as he makes eye contact with Junhui. Jihoon gives him a small nod, which Junhui takes as acknowledgement that this award was a reflection of a job done well. 

That was how Jihoon showed affection, but after this whole thing was over, he knew Jihoon would want to come up to him and tearfully pull him into a hug. Something he'd done many times over the span of 12 years they had been together. 

With one more breath, he realises that this part of his speech was getting more and more difficult to push out. 

It was hard for all of them to listen to this, but at the same time, it all seemed like something so simple. Nothing to cry over. And yet here they were. 

"Lastly, I would like to thank someone who means a lot to me. Someone who made my trainee days a little better and someone whose smile I look forward to every single day. 

My members know I long for days where nothing changes, I've talked about this with them before. 

And it's just me, and the members in a big house that we all share, behaving like family. Mingyu and Seokmin bickering... Over God knows what," Junhui inhales and gives the audience a crooked smile when he recalls that one time they got into a fight over whether camels and llamas were the same thing.

Junhui turns his body a little to make eye contact with Jeonghan. "Jeonghan and Joshua in the kitchen to make sure Soonyoung doesn't burn the whole thing down. " He spies Joshua slumped down on the table, lips quivering as he tries to surpress his tears and offer Junhui a comforting smile. But Junhui beats him to it and smiles first. Joshua can only wipe his tears and weakly smile back, giving him a double thumbs up. 

"Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol playing Mario Kart in a corner, maybe being too loud and having Seungcheol come in to tell them they're being too loud after sleeping in.

Wonwoo and Jihoon rambling about cool books that they've ordered online, or fawning over new music equipment," About half of the members start uneasily shifting in their seats, feeling their arms tremble from how overwhelmed with emotion Junhui was making them feel.

They were all going home with eyeliner staining their cheeks tonight. 

They had been through hell and back together, after all. 

Minghao and Seungcheol's lungs start rummaging for oxygen, but to no avail. No one could stop the onslaught of tears. Just like how no one was prepared for it. 

"I wish things like that would never change. And that those moments, will never leave me. They will always have a special place in my heart. Now and forever." Junhui gives them a little wave which the camera picks up on, immediately showing the action on the big screens that elicits tears from almost everyone. 

Even the cameramen upfront were sniffling a little, wiping their nose into the fabric of their shirt on their shoulder, before struggling to go on to continue with their job. 

And so does Xu Minghao, the man I will be marrying next fall."

With that, the crowd gasps. And erupts into thunderous applause. 

Murmurs and low whispers fill the entire hall as everyone looks on, either slightly aghast or as happy as Jeonghan because Junhui actually took his shitty given-as-a-joke advice and announced his damn wedding plans to a man in front of millions. 

There are a few raised eyebrows and deadpan looks coming from the much older guests in the audience, whose semi-grins have since morphed into downturned lips and clenched jaws. 

But he doesn't care. And neither does Minghao. 

As the couple lock eyes, Minghao gives Junhui a warm look that can't be described. Something akin to warm honey tea in the bitterness of January winter is an understatement. A signature bobcat grin plasters itself across Minghao's face while his insides feel all weird and squeaky, and his cheeks flush. 

Much like the first time they met many, many years ago. The day it all began. 

Junhui sees Wonwoo smirking at his sudden announcement and claps Minghao on the back, more or less trying to distract himself from becoming a sniffling mess like Soonyoung. 

I kid you not, everyone knew that Minghao and Junhui were together, how could they not? Their chemistry was unlike any other, and they only had support for their relationship ever since they both came out with the news, and with their sexualities.

Of course, there were the one or two enraged homophobes engaging in spamming all articles of the two with hateful comments. But they were more than easily brushed off. Nothing could seperate them both. Not a single thing. 

People were more than supportive of the two platonic soulmates turned actual lovers, and fans couldn't be any more joyous. 

"I would've never been complete without you, Minghao-ah, and with each passing day, I'm more and more grateful for you. Today, I think I've fallen for you just a little more," A smile tugs on Minghao's lips as he reminisces on all the times Junhui tried out his pickup lines on him. 

In Junhui's line of sight, he can see Chan exaggeratedly gagging at the cheesiness. But deep down, he knew that all of them were his and Minghao's number one supporters. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan dab at their eyes with an already soaked tissue and Jeonghan is lying on Joshua's shoulder, playing with the younger's fingers as he looks up at Junhui, cheeks wet and nose tinged a rosy hue. 

"To eternity." Junhui looks towards his members, and cups his hand around the air to resemble a shot glass, and swiftly motions, which brings his hand to his lips. An inside joke only he and the others knew about. 

On cue, the camera is once again refocused onto Seventeen's table, right on Minghao as he quickly wipes away his and looks at Junhui like he's hidden the galaxy in his eyes. 

All 12 of them seated at the table imitate Junhui's motion perfectly, making a pact with each other amongst the unspoken words to always be together no matter what. They smile to each other, and look back at Junhui with the largest smiles they can muster given their current emotional states. 

Both the fans and artists have a hard time recovering from that action, the action which looked so special between the 13 of them, a friendship so deep and an everlasting love that anyone would have given up anything for, to have in their lifetime. 

Glancing at the producer on the side who taps his wrist, signalling to Junhui that he should end his speech soon, he looks back at the audience. 

"Once again, thank you all so much. This Wen Junhui would not have existed without you." 

Junhui gives the entire hall a 90 degree bow before walking down the stairs and straightening his tie. 

Before he turns to head back to the table with his co-stars, he catches Minghao beaming fondly at him and smiles to himself. 

"We'll be in this forever." Minghao slowly mouths at him in Chinese, much to the other members' amusement. Even if they couldn't understand Minghao and Junhui's Chinese even after over a decade together, one thing that they could definitely understand was the bond between the two which could never be severed.

Not in this lifetime. And not in any other lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN.. i can't tell if this is bad or adequate..
> 
> but i hope u like it i love u


End file.
